


Albus' Big Secret

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Albus has a big secret that he's not quite ready to share yet.





	Albus' Big Secret

"Albus we can't hide forever!" Scorpius yelled. "And quite frankly, I'm sick of hiding!'

"Scor..." Albus began.

"Three years!" Scorpius' voice got louder. "Three fucking years we've hidden it!"

Albus gulped.

"It's like you don't love me enough because you're too scared to tell your own family or even your closest friends about us." Scorpius' voice broke. "I don't know if I can do much more hiding."

"I do love you Scor, it's not your fault. It's mine. I've put my fears and anxieties in front of yours. If it really helps we'll tell them at dinner tonight..."

"There's no need for that Al, you forgot a silencing charm." Lily giggled from the door.

"It's not the first time you've forgotten one either." She winked and ran down the stairs.

Scorpius and Albus' faces both turned crimson red.

"You mean we've had..." Albus' face blanched as he trailed off. "I don't know how I'm going to look my mum in the eye anymore."


End file.
